1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge recording apparatus and a method for recovering liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water-based ink for ink-jet recording (hereinafter referred to as a “water-based ink” or an “ink” in some cases), in which a diol having hydroxyl groups at both ends of an alkyl group such as 1,3-propanediol, 1,4-butanediol, 1,5-pentanediol, 1,6-hexanediol, etc. is added for the purpose of improving the wettability thereof, has been suggested (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-199634 corresponding to United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2013/0215175 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-96345 corresponding to United States Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0107632).
A water-based ink containing the diol, however, easily aggregates and easily accumulates, for example, in an absorber which absorbs the water-based ink in a maintenance mechanism of a liquid discharge recording apparatus such as an ink-jet recording apparatus. The water-based ink containing the diol and accumulated in the absorber adheres to a surface of an ink-jet head of the ink-jet recording apparatus and contaminates a recording paper (recording paper sheet) which is being conveyed (transported) in the ink-jet recording apparatus, in some cases.
An object of the present teaching is to provide a liquid discharge recording apparatus and a method for recovering a liquid which are capable of suppressing any contamination of a surface of the ink-jet head and of a recording paper which is being conveyed in the liquid discharge recording apparatus by suppressing any accumulation of the liquid containing the diol.